1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which displays image information in either a vertical or horizontal format to produce an appropriate display in the format of the original document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various information processing apparatuses have been proposed which are designed to read sequentially a large number of prints consisting of various original documents using an image scanner device and to store them in a memory device, such as an optical disc unit, as image information. At the same time, they are designed to retrieve stored image information when required and to output it to a printer or display unit.
The display unit used in this type of prior art information processing apparatus is designed to display the image information directly on a display unit of an original document read by an image scanner, using either a so-called vertical display format unit, which has a length in the vertical direction of 17 inches and which is longer than the width in the horizontal direction, or a so-called horizontal display format unit, which has width in the horizontal direction of 17 inches, and which is longer than the length in the vertical direction.
In earlier information processing apparatus that used a vertical display device, if the original document read by the image scanner was in the so-called vertical format (having a width smaller than the vertical length), i.e., when the original document was produced in the vertical state, it could be displayed as it stood. However, if the original document was in the so-called horizontal format (having a width larger than the vertical length of the vertical i.e., when the original document was produced in the horizontal state, the image information read from this horizontal original document sometimes could not be displayed on the display unit as it stood. In such cases, the image information read from the horizontal original document was displayed on the vertical display format unit using a reduction process. This reduced display size was a problem.
Also, in the same way, in information processing apparatuses used a horizontal display format unit, if the original document read by the image scanner was in the vertical format, the image information read from this vertical original document was displayed on the horizontal display format unit using a reduction process. This created problems in reading the image information on the display screen.